eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Ripper Pro
The Ripper Pro is considered one of the best guns of the game by a large share of the players. Although the "low" amount of damage it sports makes it seem weak, it is in fact on the opposite end. Although, unlike the not-so-well-thought-out Menacer series, it does have small detail that makes the gun only recommended to professionals or experienced users, effectively balancing it out. The Ripper Pro itself stands alone in Arsenal Megacorp's line of bullet firing weapons. It's ammo capacity of 5 bullets to begin and 7 when maxed is very low in contrast to the extensive capacities of others. This makes it sound very unattractive at first, but know that it is capable of firing it's entire clip in a quick burst. This low clip size and extremely high rate of fire makes it look quite unattractive again, but the reload is decent enough to balance this out. The damage itself is quite high for a bullet firing gun, being only second to the Mag-Rail Pro at +12 to begin/+21 when maxed. This is relatively low compared to other guns, but when the headshot capability and high rate of fire is factored in, an extremely effective weapon begins to take shape. As the damage increases, you will not even need to shoot a player's head to kill them (for lower defense armors), landing all the bullets is more than enough to kill a player. Note: It was widespread that this gun has lag between firing and hitting targets. However, this is only due to the lag. As such, this affects not only this weapon, but all other weapons as well. It only depends on your connection; if you have a high ping, the bullets will take a bit of time between firing and actually hitting anything. The lower your ping, the faster the game registers that you have fired your gun. Although the leading distance is adjusted by distance and target, your target should generally be on the outside line of the cursor box when you fire. Hitting a moving target can be very difficult at first and the constant reload can be quite tricky, so lots of practice is required. Strategy *Just like the other bullet-firing guns, headshots hold the key to winning. Set your sensitivity to low and headshots will be much easier although turning around will be much more difficult. *The very high rate of fire coupled with the moderate damage is a deadly combo. Despite having to reload often with such a small clip, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle considering the speed. *Players standing still or running in a straight line are easy kills but a strafing player is the weakness of this gun sporting a burst fire. Like the Vaporizer, it is suggested that you aim infront of your moving target and keep all shots at head level. Practice in timing and anticipating how far to shoot ahead is vital, but once accomplished will be very deadly. *Practicing with friends is highly reccomended due to the difficulty in hitting a moving target with a burst fire. *You can "slash" your opponent by quickly crossing him with your crosshair as you fire. At least one bullet will always hit him, even if he moves left or right. Mostly used against Infiltrators who are harder to aim for. Not very recommended unless you/your opponent has terrible aim. Stats Category:Weapons